In Mission! : World Behind The Mirror
by LittleLightFairy
Summary: Inazuma Japan suddenly gone! When Inazuma Japan went to an island for holiday, all of them suddenly missing. Four teenager be send to find them. But, at the end they being dragged into a mysterious world that become the explaination of the case. Are they can finish their mission? Or they'll being trapped aswell? [OC Submission CLOSE!] Rated T just in case
1. OC SUBMISSION!

This' the first fic I ever publish. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I hope... TERRIBLE GRAMMAR!

**IE GO CAST ARE INCLUDE**! (In the other world, actually...)

* * *

Okay, I need few OCs. I still need **3 heros or heroines** (since my OC's already take 1 place) **1 or 2 villians, and 2 helper in the other world**. I don't care if the helper on the evil side or good side. It can make the story become more interesting, I guess.. Ha ha... *weak laugh*

**Form**

**Name** : (last, first)

**Age** : (14-16)

**Appearance** :

**Personalities** : (Is your OC's a prankster? Or the loner one? Or maybe the friendly one? It's up to you!)

**Special Ability** : (like supernatural abilities, you know... If your OC don't have any supernatural skill, you can write their ability or write nothing)

**Others info** : (More detail stuff. Like their crush, habbits, etc.)

If you interest to join, just PM me~ The submission close at 20 April. Who being choosen, I'll inform you at the submission close day.

* * *

That's all. Thank you~


	2. Prolouge

**Okay, here's the prolouge. I hope I can do the first chap right after I choose the character.. I've a lot of amazing OCs! I can't even choose who get the role... Anyway, hope you like this. Enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. We've try our best but we don't find anybody or any sign from them in the forest." said a police officer to the Inazuma Japan's coach.

"I see," Kudou said, "thanks for everything." The police officer bow then leave. Kudou turn his gaze to the ocean, "Where are you, kids?"

* * *

-10 days earlier-

"Hey, guys!" Endou shouted from the deck, "that's the island!"

"Relax, Endou." Gouenji tap his friend shoulder, "we all can see the island."

"That island look creepy..." Kabeyama said, shivering.

"Ushishishi! Maybe there's a ghost live in the forest." Kogure said, making the big defender scream "ghost" really loud. And seconds later, Haruna drag Kogure away. Leaving Kabeyama who ran in circles and the others 4 boys, Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Kidou in the deck, sweatdrop.

In order to make Inazuma Japan rest, their coach send them to an island far for anywhere for 2 weeks vacation. The island was surrounded with forest and had an old light house not far from the dock. Deep in the forest, there's an old villa, the place where they will stay. Their coach already prepared everything. They just need to go there and have a good holiday.

* * *

"Are we there yet...?" Kogure ask for who-know how many times.

"We're almost there." Hiroto said without turnong his gaze from the map that he holding. Before they go, Kudou gave them a map that show the villa location. Since the villa was located really deep in the forest, people who don't know the way will easily get lost without a map.

"If you not let Fudou hold the map before, we maybe already lying on bed right now." Sakuma said.

"Did you trying to say if it was _my_ fault we still walking?" Fudou staring at the cyan-haired boy. "I mean, if you just let Hiroto read the map since first, maybe we already lying on bed right now." Sakuma replied.

"That's the same." Fudou said, "Tch, _Penguin Lover_." he whisper but Sakuma still can heard it somehow.

"What did you call me, _Bench Lover_?" Sakuma said with annoyed tone. And the next second is, they already arguing.

"Bench Lover!"

"Penguin Lover!"

"Bench Lover!"

"Penguin Lover!"

"Bench Lover!"

"Penguin Lover!"

No one want to try to stop them, even the managers. Aki and Haruna sighing. Fuyuka sweatdropping. Natsumi take out her earplugs from her pocket and wear them. They knew it's useless trying stop them. Since they'll stop when they get bored anyway.

Few minutes later, a building, a BIG building, appear on their sight. "We're here." Hiroto said followed with "finally" sigh from Fudou (who already stop arguing who-know-when) and Kogure. Aki take out a key from her bag, open the front door of that old building and get inside, followed by the others.

"Papa said the rooms' keys already hanging on each door in second-" Fuyuka just about to finish her sentance when the boys already rush upstairs with their bags, "-floor..."

"Boys..." Natsumi sighing and take off her earplugs, "at least, they won't arguing who one room with who..."

"Yea... That's right..." Haruna said, staring to the second floor. "But they arguing who in which room now..." she then added. The second floor fill with noisy voice from the boys who arguing who in which room.

Outside, nobody know if there's a figure, hiding in the woods, watching them since they arrive.

* * *

-A week later-

Kudou arrives on the island. He came to check the team's condition, since the island was far from anywhere. He walk towards the big villa but when he reach it, there's no life sign anywhere. Worried, he step inside to the unlock door, "Fuyuka?" he called. No answer. "Kids?" he called again. Still no answer.

Finally, he search around the villa, but there's nobody. Only their stuff and bags. He even search in the forest but nothing. No sign from the team and the managers anywhere. _They all gone_.

* * *

**I know, there's a lot of grammar mistakes. My bad. I didn't write what happen in that one week 'cause I let you imagine what happen to them on your own.**

**Anyway, maybe I'll just write down who get choosen in next chapter than PM-ing you one by one. Things start getting busier here... Well, see ya on next chapter~ -LittleLightFairy-**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Request

**Here's the update! Sorry for the 1 month (almost 2 months) delay. I really hate writer's block and exams... Well, here's the OCs for this story!**

**Heros/Heroines :**

**-Kagami Sora - StarLikeShadow**  
**-Hono Aira - SapphireSpade**  
**-Akabara Kurami - FroOzen YogurtDeath**  
**-Mitsura Lily - mine**

**Villians**  
**-Shougo Yuuma - Kusanagi Laevanteinn**  
**-Kajimura Komeji - Medicine**

**Helper**  
**-Mitsuo Ayame (good side) - XxKenseyXx13**  
**-Usagi Kasai (evil side) - Karu Saji**

**There they go~ For the other OCs, maybe I'll use them for another story I have in mind.**

* * *

A girl with waist-length Ruby hair tied into ponytails and aquamarine eyes walk to the Inazuma Japan's dorm building. A confusion shown on her face.

"Why did I being called here?" she thought. When she reach the building's door and open it, she found another 3 teens there, waiting.

"Eh?" a knee-length blonde haired girls with bright blue eyes speak when she realize another person come, 'excuse me, but did you being called too?" she asked with a really soft voice.

"Yeah, I am. What do you mean by 'too'?" the ruby haired girl asked with her friendly tone.

"We all being called as well." The blonde speak again, "I'm Mitsura Lily by the way. Just call me Lily." Lily said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Kagami Sora. Nice to meet you." a boy with spiky silver hair with blue eyes, who leaning on the wall said with monotone voice.

"I'm Akabara Kurami." a look-alike-doll girl with long curly peach-pink hair with the front part tied into pigtails and rose red-peach eyes (I think, almost like Kirakishou from Rozen Maiden) said. She standing not far from Lily but she still keep a distance from her. Seems she don't like her.

"Hi, I'm Hono Aira." finally the teen who just arrive a moment ago introduce herself.

Just right after that, Kudou appear on the teens sight. "Looks like you all already here," he said to the teens. "I'm Kudou Michiya, Inazuma Japan's coach. But I guess you all already know it."

"Are you the one who call us?" Aira asked directly.

"Yes, now follow me." Kudou said and walk to the meeting room, "I'll explain why you're here." he added. The four teens don't have any choice but follow him.

* * *

"THE INAZUMA JAPAN HAS WHAT?!" Kurami and Aira shouted. Kagami just stay silent and Lily cover her ears with her hand. Kudou just explain what happen.

"I know you two were shocked, I'm shocked as well, but did you girls need to shout that loud?" Lily asked while rubbing her right ear, "and can you two go back sit?"

Kagami stare at the blonde, "Mitsura-"

"Lily." she corrected.

"Whatever. How can you be so calm?" the only boy ask, curious but still with his monotone face.

Lily just smiled and lifted her shoulders, "The same question goes to you too, Kagami." she replied with her cheerful tone.

"Anyway, for what you call us?" the doll-alike girl ask.

"I want you to find them." Kudou simply said.

The teens stare at him. "Us? You just said even the police can't find them! How us, a group of teens can?" Aira quick snapped.

"I found out that you all…. special." Kudou said.

Silent

.

.

The four teens just stare at each other.

"Where did they go?" Kagami finally spoke. " You said you send the for holiday."

"Kuroki Island." Kudou answer the monotone boy's question. Hearing the place, Lily suddenly stood up from her seat, shock really filled her eyes.

"K-Kuroki… Island…? You send them there?!" she said in shock. Her friendly and soft voice has gone somewhere.

Then, four pairs of questioned eyes stare at her.

* * *

**There, I hope you like this. For the OCs' owner, if there something more specific for the OCs, just PM me. I'll do my best! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
